Flooded
Flooded is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It takes place in Caracas after a dam has burst and flooded the city. Overview The map mostly has short and long range situations. The catwalk at one end of the map serves as a good sniping point, as does the top floor of the garage and the top floor of the building across from it. The inside of most buildings are mostly short-ranged areas, making them good for submachine guns and shotguns, but assault rifles can also do well in them. 'Spawn Areas' Beginning of the match *Ghosts - Corner left area in the flooded wreckage *Federation - Within the flooded parking lot 'Locations - Left Section' Contains *Flooded Wreckage *Two part Office building *Available space (right portion) Left Office Portion Not a lot of heavy firefight occurs but still is active. It can be utilized as an alternative route when entering or exiting the office. Right Office Portion It's mostly the main office area, the water reaches to the players knees allowing them to crouch within the water. Crouching in the water will give the player a good hiding positioning when maneuvering through and surprise attacking an enemy. It is however, not recommended to stay to longer as the player will drown. The second floor is completely dry where a bridge/catwalk links the main office to the parking garage. 'Middle Section' Contains *Wrecked debris and flooded pathway *Two dynamic cars that players can hop on The middle section is long distance, a Sniper Rifle is perfect to snipe someone. It has two trucks that when players hops on them, it'll sink. In the very back of the North central area, there is another bridge connecting the two structures. Attentive Sections/ Positions *A well known camping/hiding spot is that a pipe can be climbed like a ladder giving anyone in the position a high view chance to scout the area. 'Right Section' Contains *Two structures - Flooded Parking Lot and Cafeteria *Available space w/ flower beds *Back Area with ammunition crates Most of the combat happens in this section with a lot of hiding spots, perfect to calling Pointstreaks or surviving in Infected. Flooded Parking Lot Similar in the main office building, the water reaches to the players knees and the second floor is dry as well. Some of the cement debris acts as a ramp to get on higher floors. Cafeteria Not a lot of action happens, but it can be used to flank some enemies, use as an alternative route or secretly call in a pointstreak. In the available spot, the long flower bed acts a bridge connecting the two buildings. 'Objective Locations' Some of the objective locations in the map can be risky to hold down when going prone and sometimes not a lot coverage. The Federation will spawn in the right corner area in the Left Section when in Domination. In Search and Destroy, it'll mix up from the original spawn areas when starting the match. Domination *A Flag - Within the cafeteria. *B Flag - Upper Middle Area inside the Left Office Portion. *C Flag - Within the Flooded Parking Lot. Search and Destroy/Search and Rescue *Bombsite A - Within the Left Office Portion *Bombsite B - Outside the Cafeteria on the available space. 'Secret Spots' These secret spots are mostly used as hiding spots, perfect in surviving Infected. Left Section *In the Flooded Wreckage of the Ghosts spawn, it can be utilized as a hiding spot but not the best. *Same place, a platform with two air ventilation devices has underneath an available space. Not the best hiding spot but still is useful when calling streaks. *The large hole on the second floor of the office building has a ripped ceiling that players when going prone can hide. Mantling on the bookshelf at the right walling is the fastest way to come up. Middle Section *Beneath a steel ramp, there is spot where players can hide. Right Section *In the cafeteria, the bar can be either a good hiding spot or calling some streaks. *The Flower Beds are usually used as hiding spots. *In the space outside the cafeteria, there is a stair case leading downwards with no accessible routes. Dynamics *There is a truck and a bus in the middle of the map, which are partly submerged in the water. When players step on them, they will start to sink. It will not kill the player but only bring the bus parallel to the water line preventing the player from getting on to the bridge in front. When the player(s) get off or are all dead, they will then float back up. *Through the middle of the map, in the bottom floors of the offices, and the bottom level of the parking garage, it is flooded with water up to the knees. If players go prone, or if they drop into a deep end of the water near the trucks, they will drown within 3-5 seconds. Gallery Flooded loading screen CoDG.png Video Call of Duty® Ghosts Reinforce Gameplay on Flooded!|Gameplay in Reinforce. Trivia *The Guard Dog will not drown when going underwater; on last-gen platforms, the Support Squadmate will not drown either. *There is a pipe in the middle of the map that can be climbed like a ladder, with a teddy bear wedged between two pipes. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps